Motion sensors are generally known. One type of motion sensor is referred to as a PIR (Passive InfraRed) sensor with a curtain lens. This sensor sends an alarm only when a temperature differential is detected that crosses in front of the sensor from one side to the other. A need exists to provide the same sensor using microwave technology instead of PIR technology. The microwave technology sensor can be used as a stand-alone sensor or as part of a Dual Technology sensor that includes both the PIR and microwave technologies. The Dual Technology sensor is a more robust sensor bettering the performance of either single technology sensor.